<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen's Property by VeloPls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274304">Queen's Property</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloPls/pseuds/VeloPls'>VeloPls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, P5Scramble, Smut, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloPls/pseuds/VeloPls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**STRIKERS SPOILERS** - Contains references to events that happen in Strikers.</p><p>Her boyfriend, Ren Amamiya, may have had the upper hand during their intimate times alone, but Makoto decides it's time to turn the tables on him. All confidence and one summer road trip is all she needed to show why she's called Queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen's Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Queen’s orders are absolute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto Niijima. No longer the shy, uptight, class president in high school. Now as a college student, a whole new side of her has awakened. All those days of pushing herself at the gym. The wonderful fragrance of each home cooked meal she’s spent her time on. Proper rest so her body can restore itself in preparation for the next day. Now with a new style of clothing. Her favorite outfit. A simple white tank top, with a black half jacket on top, unzipped to feel maximum comfort. Skin tight black pants for all her confident needs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Confident</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knows what she wants. She glances over and sees the man who’s captured her heart, even back when she felt like a total beep boop in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren Amamiya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he stands, next to the RV that they have been using as a means of travel with their friends. Still looking as handsome as ever. Has he gotten stronger? Is that shirt perhaps too small on him? Perhaps not. What Makoto wouldn’t give to be picked up by her boyfriend and pinned against a wall so she can admire the intensity of control that Ren can have whenever they have their “study sessions.” The thought of her arms pinned above her head as Ren leans in to gently place his soft, yet very convincing lips against her skin. Not on the lips no. Her neck. Ren’s playground. Kissing the spots he feels like marking up for the time. His tongue dancing around like it’s doing its own waltz in the ballroom. She knows she loves it. Her tactic of hiding the marks via turtleneck shirt in high school made all the things better for her. The thought of being marked up again has Makoto biting her lip harder than usual. How long has it been since their last session? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engulfed by the multitude of tensions swirling around her mind, she looks away, only to be captivated by the beautiful Ferris wheel, with lights glistening all around the city of Sapporo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to get on the Ferris wheel?” Ren softly asks, sneaking up behind Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Something the matter?” Makoto instantly responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I figured before we leave, we can check out the Ferris wheel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looks at Makoto with that irresistible smirk. What is he up to this time?... </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. I’m winning this one now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A determined Queen will get what she wants.” She whispers to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting across from each other on the Ferris wheel, Makoto admires the night sky and beautiful lights that glow up in the city. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swift instance. Makoto leans forward, her arms head straight for Ren’s collar to pull him in for a deep kiss. God oh how she loves the way he cleans up with his clothing style. She noticed immediately that he matched her the moment he stepped into Leblanc after arriving in Shibuya. She had no idea he planned on matching her outfit that she was super excited to show him immediately when she purchased it. Makoto felt daring during that time, taking a photo in the mirror, butt pointing out, torso slightly turned to get the right angle. She knows he’ll love it. He can’t get enough of grasping her voluptuous curves that she loves to show off to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling Ren into that deep kiss, her hands death gripping his collar, he couldn’t escape even if he tried. She’s consciously telling him that she’s taking control. With what little time they have on this ride, she knows she’s going to have to make the most of it. Can you blame her? All the times that Ren has initiated their intimate moments. All the times how she wished she could have done something to catch him off guard. All the marks that Ren had left on her, daring as he was, on even a school morning whenever she spent the night with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto then brushes her hands through his hair; that soft, yet messy look that could only be tamed if Ren were to use hair products. It wouldn’t matter, she loves it that way. The one time she saw him with that hair tamed, was at her graduation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Damn damn damn, he’s so damn hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god I love him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Without a single thought, she pushes him down onto the bench on his end of the gondola. She doesn’t care anymore at this point. She’s been waiting for far too long. Moving her hands slowly down to the bottom of his shirt, she lifts it ever so gently. There they were. Ren’s defined abs, looking as delicious as they could be for her tongue. This is Makoto’s playground now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for these.” Makoto devilishly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head, making its way down to feast upon one of her guilty pleasures she’s come to enjoy more and more every time her boyfriend decides to send her via text message when she least expects it. She starts with the creases at the top of his abs, slowly kissing each individual ab as her tongue follows in suit. Each one gets their own special treatment. She can’t help it, it’s a gold mine for her. She’s got to treat every piece of her treasure delicately. It’s hard for her to pick a favorite. She wants it all. Knowing the allotted time is coming to an end, she gives her treasure a warm kiss. Too warm. Ren feels it. Makoto sucks on them slowly, yet forcefully as she can. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m making sure to leave my message</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Following up, she goes back to Ren’s lips for another deep kiss. This time, she’s making sure they exchange tongues before they must release so they can get ready to get off the Ferris wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren is at a loss for words. How did she take control so fast? What could she be possibly thinking about during that whole time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me on the Ferris wheel, RenRen.” Makoto, winking at her lover, as they get up from their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Counter strike phase one achieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okinawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto has been waiting for this moment. She wondered if there was any chance for her to wear her new swimsuit throughout their trip. Sure they’ve been busy infiltrating Jails and working with Zenkichi through it all, but Makoto has been itching for another moment with her boyfriend. She thought about her encounter with Ren back in Sapporo. Oh how she wished they had more time to themselves. He may be the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but she wants to make sure that the Queen is always there to take control should the situation call for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Checkmate, my dear Joker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren, being the helpful man as comes natural, approaches Makoto as she requests him about wanting to try watermelon splitting. How could he say no? Especially to his own girlfriend? When he first took a look at her, his eyes widened. Seeing Makoto in her seafoam, floral patterned swimsuit had made him feel extremely warm. He didn’t know where to look. He knew how well she’s been working hard on herself while they were far apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn damn damn, she’s so damn gorgeous, god I love her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do it.” Ren says calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I need to get a blindfold, could you go grab the watermelon? I think I have something to use as a blindfold in the RV.” Makoto responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren retrieves a watermelon from a nearby stand. Walking towards the RV, he wonders all the things he’d love to do to her after seeing her in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She never told him that she got a new swimsuit. She knew she wanted to surprise him. It was just the cherry on top of her coming to love her own new sense of style. All it took was a few blinks, and now Ren stands just a couple feets away from the vehicle. Reaching for the handle, he tries to open the door…</span>
  <em>
    <span>jiggle… jiggle…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huh? Odd. The RV should have been unlocked considering Makoto said she’d be there. Ren tries to knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Knock knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Knock knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>..No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock kno- *click*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, RenRen.” Makoto coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ren gets that same feeling. What could she be up to? She’s never like this. At least, that’s what Ren led himself to believe. He slowly steps inside, each step getting closer to a dim lighted van. It may be sunset, but it shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder. Ren slowly realizes what’s happening, he can hardly see his girlfriend sitting at the end of the vehicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer.” Makoto says playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you’re mine now Ren Amamiya</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing the watermelon down on the table, Ren slowly walks closer to the silhouette of his lover. It’s quiet. One breath. Two breaths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s showtime</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Makoto gets up faster than she ever could, even faster than in the Metaverse. Her palms cupping each cheek, her lips smacking against his. Bullseye. Ren returns the powerful kiss, hands gripping her waist. Using his Third Eye, he strategically attempts to squirm his way to lay her down on the bed she was sitting on. He wants control. He loves having control. Makoto is no stranger to this. His lips make way to his playground. Slowly, gently, kissing the upper part of her neck. She can’t help but let out a small groan. Now tongue grazing skin, he knows it’s time to show his Queen why he’s the leader. Hands gliding over her swimsuit top, rubbing over her weak points with his thumbs as he’s caressing her delicate, soft breasts. Makoto wants to moan, she knows it. No. Not this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no you don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto locks her legs around Ren, and in one swift movement there she was. Makoto Niijima, straddling Ren Amamiya. Knees resting on top of Ren’s shoulders, Makoto reaching for the blindfold she just so happened to place right where she could grab it with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, I’m going to show you what’s rightfully mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to say any more. Ren tries to murmur something, but Makoto is quick to place a finger on his lips giving a small “shh” before taking the blindfold and starts to wrap it around Ren’s eyes, blocking his vision. One knot. Two knots. She wants to make sure it stays there tightly and secured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...By the way…” Makoto adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you dare to use your Third Eye, I’m not letting you cum tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren is practically eating out of the palm of Makoto’s hands at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Counter strike phase two achieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto can see her treasure clear as day. It doesn’t take a dim lighted room to be able to spot that pot of gold that she could not stop thinking of since the Ferris wheel. She’s prepared. Her lips graze against Ren’s neck, slowly, softly, kissing from top to bottom. Her tongue? Follows from bottom to top. Oh she’s in his playground now. She’s the Queen, he can’t object to that can he? Her tongue and lips are practically having a field day. They can’t stop. Mouth moving towards one of his ears. Not a word, only breathes. She’s teasing him even more. He wants to hear her commands. Instead, she softly giggles and nibbles on his lobe. The sound of the giggle fading away. It’s time. Her treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how she missed seeing these. She felt as if she was close to what she wanted to achieve the last time she got her lips on the wonderful curves and creases that lay before her eyes, along with a very toned up body that her boyfriend seems to keep well in check. But she can’t dig in just yet. There is another area that she’s been dying to glaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s v-lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long has it been that Makoto overlooks such an eye candy feature? Of the times Ren has sent her pictures of him shirtless after a good workout session, she sees everything else on him. From the chiseled chest complimenting the wide front shoulder muscles that finish off with her man’s abdominals that just scream, “Property of Makoto Niijima.” However, there has been one picture that Ren had sent just before he left to come back to Shibuya. A simple pair of jeans, combined with a white crew-neck tee. Ren wanted to tease Makoto simply by having his shirt halfway up with one hand along with his phone. The other hand, thumb hooked on a front belt loop, slightly pulling down his jeans. Makoto loved looking at the photo, she couldn’t get enough of such a simple pleasing tease; however, she saw two creases right above the line where his jeans hung out.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh my</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ren’s v-lines are too hypnotizing for Makoto that she’s lost in a trance of wanting nothing more than to pounce on him and start licking his v-lines up to his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She skips over her treasured area, glancing at her new territory. Makoto tugs at Ren’s trunks, and plants gentle kisses on the lines, starting at the top. She can’t hold it in anymore, she wants to get a taste. Each kiss follows by a slight graze of her tongue. The more she reaches the middle area of the v-lines, Ren lets out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's a checkmate. The kissing, the licking, the power within her. Makoto starts sucking that crease. Ren can’t help but moan even louder. Oh his moaning, it’s like a melody to Makoto’s ears. She’s making sure she gets a good amount of skin marked. She doesn’t care how purple they become. After all those times of Ren leaving marks on Makoto that lasted for days, she’s definitely earned this moment. As she releases what’s now Ren’s delicate skin, she works her way back to her gold mine. This time, she’s marking everywhere. Tonight’s specialty, purple abs and v-lines with a side of straddling. Makoto, still on top of Ren, leans into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for dessert, babe?” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren pauses, swallowing the saliva that culminated from all the imagination and sensation he just received from a thorough Niijima inspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes honey.” He whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a respectful Joker, I think you’ve earned your right to see your prize, however...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto leans back in as she takes Ren’s blindfold off to look at him dead in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will stay down there, everything on your body belongs to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Y-yes, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren can’t help but be so turned on by this side of Makoto. He wants to feel what she can bring to the table. This is a whole new ball game for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto lowers herself, slowly grinding on Ren’s lower torso. She can already see the frustrated look on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh he wants it so badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Makoto keeps grinding, but she’s not letting him have his way yet. She slowly moves her upper body up to Ren’s face, breasts still covered by her swimsuit top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you like my new swimsuit, don’t you?” Makoto devilishly says, grinning at Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren can do nothing else but nod his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you deserve a closer look for being so obedient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto brings her chest down on Ren’s face, moving in a counter-clockwise motion. He can’t hold himself any longer. Ren snags on one of the cups with his teeth and motions upward, revealing the soft cushions underneath. Makoto doesn’t seem to mind, but she makes sure he gets a nice view. She presses back down on him, wanting to get full on skin contact. Ren wiggles his tongue starting underneath one of her breasts, and works his way on to her nipple, giving himself a gentle, yet graceful lick. She can’t help but let out a moan herself. She loves it when he plays with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t give in to him. Not tonight. She moves back down on his body… further…. further away. Gripping his trunks again, she’s making sure they come off simultaneously with her bikini bottoms. There it is. Hard as can be, ready for her majesty to cast her seat upon thy throne. Makoto, already wet from marking up her man’s body and as well as the stimulation from his licking, slowly goes down. It’s inside her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She slowly starts rocking back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels way too good. She lays her hands on the sides of Ren’s hips in a gripping manner, thumb on top, and fingers underneath, reaching just enough to feel his lower back. She digs her nails into Ren’s lower back from her gripping. He moans even harder from the digging. He’s enjoying her dominant presence, he doesn’t want her to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I might cum soon.” Ren says weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto goes slower, then rises more and more until he’s no longer inside her. She moves her body even lower, mouth now meeting Ren’s holy grail. She opens her mouth and starts sucking. Up. Down. Up. Down. Ren is right there, he can’t hold it in any longer. Makoto knows this and continues faster, combining with her tongue grazing over the tip. It’s there. Within that moment, Ren releases it. Makoto catches it all within her mouth. She swallows it, enjoying every second of it. Ren lies there weakly, looking off in a distance at the amount of pleasure she had just given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto moves back up Ren’s body and looks at him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Queen’s orders are absolute, got that?” She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty. I love you.” Ren says smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too RenRen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Counter strike phase three achieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto gently lays her head on Ren’s chest for a bit of rest and relaxation. Ren brings both arms over her, hugging her. Giving her soft kisses on her head until they can recover and change for the rest of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we get another opportunity like this again,” she thinks to herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe my first completed fanfic is a lewd one lmao. - Remember that scene at the Ferris wheel in the fic? Here's a visual representation thanks to my friend, NecroAlx! (Follow him too pls and thank) https://twitter.com/necroalx/status/1340410181432336385?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>